Keeper of Souls
by cphillygirl
Summary: The aftermath of a near-tragic event makes Spock question his lifelong view of the universe. This is the eighth story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

Spock is driving their ground vehicle down the coastal highway with T'Mara sitting on the passenger side. They are engaged in conversation about their special anniversary weekend at Santa Cruz. T'Mara smiles at him as he glances over at her. He has always felt from the very first day he met T'Mara that she had an infectious smile. Now they have been married 11.0004 years, and his love for her has grown.

"T'Mara, let's find an outlook to park the car so we can view the sunset," he mentions as his eyes still focus on the road.

"That would be most agreeable." She smiles, then peers out the open side window.

Spock slows the vehicle down a bit so T'Mara will be able to seek out a vista. As they head south on the highway, T'Mara locates a scenic stop and lifts her hand. Spock also notices the outlook and speaks up first. "T'Mara, yes, that does appear to be an adequate location."

T'Mara smiles as she nods in agreement.

Spock guides the car into the designated space. Both emerge from the vehicle at the same time. T'Mara walks over to where Spock is standing. Gazing out to where the ocean meets the skyline, he declares, "This should be the most optimal spot for viewing the sunset." The sun was now nearing the horizon. The sky began to take on the glorious colors of pinks, oranges, and purple.

"Yes, and each sunset is different from the last. God's glory never ceases to amaze me," she says to him with her hand behind his back and his hand behind hers. She expects him to give her the scientific reason for why each sunset was different.

Spock acknowledges to himself that being married to T'Mara challenges him to broaden his views on Oekon, Vulcan's ancient concept of a Supreme Being. Since they are returning from a pleasant anniversary weekend, he does not wish to initiate a debate. He clears his throat. "It is not illogical to appreciate one's home world and all its living things."

T'Mara is not disappointed by his response since she always knew that her husband's upbringing made it hard for him to completely accept God as Lord of all. She graces him with a sweet smile, but it fades as she begins to feel that he is distracted. She notices him gazing at the cliff.

Curiosity rises in Spock. He removes his hand from hers and walks to an ancient protective fence at the cliff's edge. He peers down the boulder-filled cliff to the ocean below. The bluff plunges down at a 98% angle. It is approximately a 1500 feet drop to the ocean. He is grateful for the security barrier that guards him against the dreadful chance of falling down the cliff. He surmises that if one would slip, the outcome would surely be death. A painful death, indeed.

T'Mara walks over to him. She watches him as he raises his head to look towards her, for he had heard her approach. "Doing a study of rock formation?" she asks, wondering what had him so deep in thought.

"No…" he exhales. "No…it was the memory of your accident. Morbid thoughts of falling off the edge and ending one's life." He shakes his head slightly to and fro to stop the horrid thoughts.

T'Mara takes a quick glance down, which causes her to inwardly tremble. "Oh Spock, I can understand how this would bring back such awful memories. Maybe we should just leave."

"No, my aisha, let us focus on the sunset." He offers his hands, and she places her hands in his. He guides her back to where they last stood. Both now face the ocean's horizon. The sun begins its descent. It is going below the skyline, and the beautiful colors intensify. T'Mara now places her arm behind his back with her hand touching his side. He does the same, and thinking back to the time before they were married, realizes that his initial attraction and feelings for T'Mara were not just for her outward beauty, but her inner strength. Is her faith in her Lord the source of her fortitude?

She leans in closer to him, causing him to snap him out of his ponderings. "It is pleasant to be able to spend this beautiful, quiet moment with you," she tells him and then kisses his cheek.

"Agreed...these moments are worth cherishing," he whispers into her ear.

She sees his expressive eyes. She smiles with love at him.

A sound of screeching tires in the distant cause them to break their romantic mood. Both turn their heads and face the roadway.

"A ground car is coming down that hill way too fast," T'Mara states.

"Yes. By the sound of the engine, I would say the vehicle is designed for speed, but not of this century," he observes. Both keep their eyes on the highway. The ancient car starts careening around the curves. "If the one driving that automobile does not decelerate soon, the car will not be able to handle that last curve before the outlook," Spock concludes as he points at the bend in the road.

He and T'Mara still watch the black two-seater, as it is now approaching the last turn before the outlook. It seems to pick up speed. Seeing the car coming their way, Spock pulls T'Mara towards their ground vehicle.

The driver now realizes they are traveling too fast, and presses the brake pedal hard with his foot. He sharply turns the steering wheel. He apparently overcorrects which causes the vehicle to swerve and sway towards the vista.

Spock swiftly pushes T'Mara behind him. He wants to make sure she would not be hit by the car. His concern was not just for her life, but the life inside of her, for she is seven months pregnant with their son. T'Mara closes her eyes as she fears the couple will be doomed to fly off the ledge. Spock sharply inhales as he witnesses the ancient Corvette screech to a halt after crashing into the old fence. Since the outdated barrier could not withstand the impact, the whole front of the vehicle teeters on the edge of the cliff.

The female passenger begins yelling at the male driver, "Jason, this is all your fault!" Her words seem to be slurred. She wiggles in her seat, causing the sports car's front to tip further.

Spock, seeing the car in danger of crashing off the ledge, sprints to the rear of the car. He places his hands on the back end of the trunk and presses it downward with his Vulcan strength. Knowing that his wife is contacting the authorities, he can only hope they will arrive before his strength gives out.

As he concentrates on saving the young couple, he loudly instructs, "T'Mara, get into our car and back it right behind the Corvette, about 1.5 feet from the rear bumper. Then get the emergency cord out of the trunk."

In the meantime, he slowly maneuvers both hands under the bumper to attempt to pull the vehicle off the edge. The apparently drunken woman does not cooperate and moves back and forth in her seat. Her movements cause the car to lurch downward. Spock quickly places his hand back up on the trunk and applies his weight to make the car to tilt back in a more upright position.

Inside the car, the young man named Jason barks back at his female companion, "Tonya! Stop rocking the car! Keep it up and you'll send us to our deaths. Don't you realize that man is trying to rescue us?"

"Why? Why…I should just get out and leave you," she says loosely, with anger.

"Tonya, if you were not yanking on the steering wheel, we wouldn't be in this predicament," Jason shouts back as his eyes bore into her.

The intoxicated Tonya starts obstinately rocking in her seat. Her commotion causes the back wheels to almost lift off the ground. It takes every bit of Spock's strength to prevent the car from tilting towards its demise. His muscles begin to scream from the strain. He ignores the pain and places every bit of his focus on saving the two occupants of car.

"Tonya!" Spock calls urgently. "Listen to Jason! You must cease moving completely! You are jeopardizing both your lives!"

Tonya completely ignores Spock's request. She continues her irrational actions. Out of frustration, Jason slaps Tonya across the face. The vehicle wobbles forward, causing the rear wheels to raise off the ground. Spock manages to place one foot on the rising bumper and continues to push hard with both hands on the trunk.

T'Mara has now driven their car into position, and removes the rope from the trunk. She proceeds to quickly fasten it to the rear bumper of their vehicle, then secures it to the rear bumper of the Corvette.

Inside the Corvette, Tonya and Jason's voices intensify with anger. "Jason you are a freaking asshole!" Tonya says as she shoves him. He overreacts to her words and punches her hard on her arm.

"I am getting out of here!" she shrieks. "I'll getting out, then watch you drop to your death!" She slides over and opens her door. That causes the front of the car to tilt at a 30-degree angle downwards.

"No, Tonya!" Spock pleads. "I beg of you, stay in the car!"

She does not obey. She scoots over and jumps out of the rocking Corvette. She manages to jump to the cliff's edge. She staggers and falls to her knees, but grasps a huge, protruding rock and pulls herself up to safety.

The rope slips out of T'Mara's hands before she can fasten it, and she watches helplessly as the Corvette starts to tilt over the edge of the bluff. She hears sirens in the distance, but she fears the rescue workers will not arrive in time. Her eyes widen as she witnesses the horrifying events unfold. As she moves to help Spock hold back the Corvette, the car begins to plummet down the rocky hillside. He falls after it, and she screams.

Spock's eyes widen as his hands slip off the car. His body twists as it tumbles after the vehicle. He had never feared death before. This time he experiences fear, for he is not sure where his soul would reside. Was his soul doom to be trapped in an abyss? Then, to his amazement, the front of the car collides with an outcropping and comes to a stop. What was going to be a fifteen hundred feet fall turns out to be only a thirty foot drop. His body slams back-first into the rear metal bumper of the Corvette. Pain momentarily stuns him.

Up on the cliff, Tonya is laughing hysterically. "Ha, Jason, just what you deserve!"

The damaged engine starts crackling in protest. Sparks rise from under the crumpled hood, then turn into flames. Spock shakes off a woozy feeling and manages to raise himself off the ground and steady himself against the car's trunk. Realizing that Jason is in grave danger from the burning vehicle, Spock ignores intense back spasms and edges along the driver's side of the car until he gets to the door. He yanks at the door handle, but the crumpled door does not budge.

The fire is spreading. All but blinded by the smoke, Spock hears the rescue team repelling down the cliff with their equipment. He picks up a rock and smashes the driver side window. He then places his torn and bloody hands inside the door and yanks on it with what was left of his strength. The door finally budges and opens. Spock goes to Jason, who is slumped over the steering wheel. He places his fingers on the man's neck. There is a pulse. He gets himself in position to lift Jason out of the burning car. He moves Jason clear of the fire and is carefully laying him on the ground when the rescue team reaches the ledge. The firemen begin putting out the fire. One of the medics examines and then tends to Jason.

The female medic approaches Spock and drops to one knee. "You are one brave man. You just saved that fellow's life," she states with admiration. She begins treating Spock's deeply cut palms as he sits with his legs bent towards his chest.

"Brave? Perhaps, but I only did what I deemed necessary. Jason needed to be removed from harm's way," Spock states with a hoarse voice.

On top of the outlook, a county sheriff escorts Tonya into the back of his vehicle until the medics can evaluate her condition. As he attempts to question her regarding the accident, his fellow officer approaches T'Mara, who is distraught.

"Please, I need to get to my husband!" she cries out. "He's dead, isn't he?" She steps closer to the raw edge of the cliff, but he restrains her.

"Ma'am, don't try to go down there. Would it help your husband if you injure yourself? And what of your baby? Here, we can go to the retaining wall and look over."

With the kind officer at her side, T'Mara peers over the edge and sees the rescuers, Jason, and Spock. Jason is on a hover-stretcher and a medic is tending to her husband. She goes limp with relief.

Down on the ledge, the fire has been put out. Rescuers begin lifting Jason's hover-stretcher up the difficult, rocky hill. Once they are sure Jason is safely on the outlook, they come back down to Spock.

The female medic touches Spock's arm. "Captain, we need to place you on the gurney now."

"No…just help me scale the hill," Spock insists as he stands. He sways, but manages to balance himself.

"Captain Spock, we can't do that. Your body is overtaxed and you have several injuries. You are in no condition to be scaling a steep hill." She places one hand on his upper arm to guide him to the litter.

"No. Believe me, I am quite aware..." Unexpectedly, a severe pain radiates down his spine, which causes him to almost stumble. Giving in to reason, he sighs, "Alright...alright, place me on the stretcher."

The pretty medic pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, Captain, we'll get you to your wife in no time."

Her partner helps maneuver the hover stretcher up to where T'Mara is standing. As Spock gets closer to T'Mara, she observes his battered face, along with the fatigue and pain in his eyes. However, she is overjoyed, for he is alive.

Smiling in relief, she says, "My husband."

Spock meets her gaze with a fond look. "My wife...I am indeed pleased to see you."

ooooooooooooooo.

T'Mara pulls her car into the lot near the emergency entrance of the Fleet Med Center, checks in, and is escorted to ER room two. A dark-haired doctor and a petite nurse are already in the room. The nurse is removing Spock's torn black shirt. The doctor turns on the monitor above the bed. The device displays Spock's vitals in three-dimensional visuals of his injuries.

Studying the images, the doctor quietly says, "H'm…wow, you really took a hard fall. Well, don't worry. There's no sign of internal injuries. We'll have you patched up in no time." He turns to T'Mara. "Hello, you must be Lieutenant Commander Spock. I'm Dr. Robert Ross and this is my nurse, Kelly Greene." He smiles, then turns back to Spock. "Captain, I am bit old fashioned, for I don't rely just on this mechanical device. I like to physically examine my patients. The nurse will help you turn onto your stomach."

Greene makes Spock comfortable, so that his head is on the pillow and he is facing his wife.

As the doctor begins to gently touch Spock's injured back, he says, "Relax, Captain. I'm an expert in Vulcan medicine. I was raised on Vulcan. I was an MK."

"MK?" Spock asks.

"Missionary Kid," T'Mara interjects.

"I was not aware of any missionaries on Vulcan," Spock remarks.

Dr. Ross looks up at the monitor as he palpates Spock's lower back and spine. The heavily bruised area had directly impacted the Corvette's bumper, and now the doctor's touch triggers painful spasms that register on the pain indicator.

"Hurts...huh?" Dr. Ross asks.

"That, Doctor, is an understatement, but I am in complete control," Spock answers without expression.

"Of course. As for missionaries, we were few and far between on Vulcan. Unfortunately, human Christians – uh, no offense – found Vulcans rigid in their thinking and therefore lacking an openness to faith. That caused many missionaries to abandon hope of converting any of them. It is unfortunate they did not put their trust in the Almighty." Dr. Ross finishes examining Spock's back.

"No offense taken, doctor. Faith is a concept that most Vulcans find untenable. We prefer the concrete," Spock replies, but his heart still wonders about this God.

Dr. Ross's gut feeling is that Spock is still questioning what he truly believes. He looks to the nurse. "Well, back to business. Nurse, please hand me the nerve analyzer."

"Yes, Doctor." She takes the analyzer from a small portable table.

Dr. Ross places the device on a large greenish-black contusion at the base of Spock's neck, between his c5 and c6 vertebrae. The instrument would detect any neuro signals from the spinal cord.

"Captain, do you realize you are very blessed to be alive right now?" the doctor asks as he continues running the device.

"Doctor…I have been contemplating what transpired, and have come to the conclusion that I have no rational explanation for why I am still alive. That car should have continued down the cliff and plunged into the ocean's depths, taking me along with it," Spock states with all honesty.

Hearing her husband's admission, T'Mara wonders if he starting to take to heart that there surely is more to wisdom than logic.

The doctor takes a breath and speaks again. "What I am trying to get across, my Vulcan friend, is that you might not be alive right now because the force of hitting that car could have snapped your neck." He frowns at the diagnostic display. Then placing a hand on Spock's shoulder, he asks, "Have you experienced any loss of feeling in either leg?"

T'Mara moves closer to the bed after hearing the doctor's last words. Concern covers her face.

"Yes," Spock replies, "I did. As I was lying on the gurney when they were maneuvering it to the transport vehicle, I had no feeling in my right leg. The numbness lasted for 2.8 minutes."

The doctor slightly nods. "I see. Well, I'm going to run a simple test now." He presses a button on the nerve analyzer. "Can you move your right leg?"

Spock focuses on the limb and swallows hard. "No…I cannot. I have no sensation in any part of it."

As Dr. Ross releases the button, T'Mara stares down at her husband, then at Dr. Ross. Her eyes well up as her worry grows into fear. "Doctor...will he become paralyzed?"

The compassionate doctor gives her a reassuring look. "No...no. Just trying to clarify the situation." He looks directly at his patient. "Captain Spock, your obstinacy could have done you in. When you arrived at the ER, the head medic informed me of your stubbornness. 'Tough one here, didn't want to get on the stretcher.' One wrong move and you might have ended up in a wheelchair or and spending the next six months rehabbing. I tell you one thing, God certain must love you."

Feeling has slowly returned to Spock's leg. He moves it slightly and exhales in relief.

Dr. Ross turns back to T'Mara. His face brightens. "Don't worry. I just need to run the bone fuser over the area of his c5 and c6 vertebrae. It will mend a crack that lies between them. Spock should have full use of his lower extremities and will not have any complications except a sore neck for a few days."

"Thank you, doctor," T'Mara states gratefully.

Spock looks directly at Ross. "Doctor... I was not aware of the severity of my injuries due to the Vulcan discipline that blocks out pain." He then remembers what McCoy once told him. _Pain is a friend Spock, for it warns you that something may be_ _wrong._ Perhaps Vulcans don't always know best? He keeps his face stoic, but Dr. Ross and T'Mara both know the physical suffering that he is trying so hard to hide from them. He has reached his mental limits.

"Captain, I am going to put the bone fuser on the back of your neck, where you have severe bruising. You will first feel a tingling sensation, then it will start to burn. Do not be alarmed when the sensation becomes intense, for that's actually a good sign. It will mean the crack is sealing. Natural healing will then take its course, and the crack should be completely gone in a couple of days." Dr. Ross puts the small device in place. "Ready Captain?"

"Yes, proceed," Spock says, preparing himself for the procedure to begin.

The doctor turns on the device. It slightly vibrates as it begins to seal the crack. Twenty minutes later the doctor removes the bone fuser. "Okay Cap, you can sit up." He turns the monitor off. "Nurse, please summon an aide to bring the Captain some Star Fleet issue sweats."

"Yes, doctor." She walks to the intercom, and a set of sweats are promptly delivered.

Before Spock is given the privacy in which to dress, the doctor approaches him with a small medical patch.

Spock's eyebrow rises. "Doctor as you are aware, I will not be in need of that."

"Horse hockey. And besides, the main purpose of this patch is to stop your back spasms. Or do you enjoy experiencing approximately 135 spasms in a 24 hour period?" Dr. Ross raises his own eyebrow.

"No, doctor. I prefer to not experience even one spasm," Spock admits.

"I thought so," Dr. Ross says, placing the patch on the lower center of Spock's back. "Captain, I'm sending you home with a box of these patches. Make sure you put on a fresh patch every morning for the next seven days. Your back should be normal by then. Your medical record will be forwarded to Dr. McCoy. I want you to pay a visit to him by the end of the week." He turns to face T'Mara. "Of course, you'll make sure he follows my orders?"

Spock reacts with another raised eyebrow. "Indeed. Do not worry, knowing my wife as I do, she will make sure your orders are perfectly followed." He gives T'Mara a slight smile, and his eyes twinkle as he looks at her

T'Mara sees that the doctor is about to leave, and speaks up. "Doctor, if I may ask, where did you grow up on Vulcan?"

"In the city Surakahr," he reveals.

"Really…my mother T'Sain was born and raised there," T'Mara informs him.

"H'm…the name seems familiar…" Dr. Ross studies T'Mara's features. "Wait…T'Sain, the daughter of Selik and T'Kira?"

"Yes, they are my mother's parents," T'Mara says with restrained excitement.

"Fascinating, a small universe. T'Sain was three years my senior. She had come by my house out of curiosity, and continued sneaking over. I was twelve at the time and developed a crush on her. But after her parents found out what she was up to, it came to a stop." Dr. Ross feels a tinge of sadness as she reminisces back to his youth. Oh, how he wishes he had gotten to know T'Mara's mother better. She was a sweet and pretty young girl.

He snaps himself back to the present, and continues. "On those few visits, T'Sain would actually assist in handing out the Bible reading materials to the children. My parents were disappointed when she never came back, for they had hopes for her." He hesitates. "T'Mara, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, go ahead," T'Mara urges.

"You are apparently half human. What happened to your mother's betrothed?"

"From what I was told, his parents broke off the betrothal. Her parents never had her rebonded, so my mother was free to choose her bond mate. When my mother was of age, she left for earth. She attended the University of Pennsylvania, and that is where she met my father, Andre Victorino,"

" _The_ Andre Victorino? The one who played for the Phillies?" Dr. Ross asks with surprise.

She smiles proudly. "Yes, the one and only."

Dr. Ross returns her smile. "Well, Mrs. Spock, you indeed hold all the beauty of your mother."

"Thank you for your very kind words," T'Mara says, then turns her head towards her husband.

Raising a hand to her face, Spock gently cups her chin with his long fingers. He leans closer, and his lips briefly meet hers. After the tender kiss, he says to her in a soft voice, "More beauty than this man deserves." Feeling his cheeks flush, he lets go of her and realizes he was a little jealous of Ross's attention to his wife.

Dr. Ross watches the interaction and is amazed by Spock's open display of love, though he had heard rumors that the Captain was not a typical Vulcan. Before moving on to his next patient, he raises his arm and with his fingers forming a V, says in Vulcan, "Goodnight to you both. Live long and prosper."

Spock and T'Mara return the salutation.

After Spock is checked out of the emergency room, he is about to exit the building when an officer from the Sheriff's Department stops them.

"Captain Spock?"

"Yes," Spock replies.

"I want to inform you that Jason Evans suffered no serious injuries, and will recover completely. He wanted to thank you for saving his life."

"Thank you," Spock tells him. "I am pleased to hear that he was not critically injured."

"Well, goodnight to you both." The officer turns and leaves.

The sunset that Spock and T'Mara planned to enjoy, had ended hours ago. The stars are shining when they locate their vehicle in the hospital's parking lot.

As Spock settles into the passenger seat, he sees his wife placing a hand on her belly, well-rounded by seven months of pregnancy. Reaching for her, he says, "T'Mara, with all that went on, I did not ask how you are doing. Witnessing the accident had to be emotionally stressful."

T'Mara smiles wearily and places his hand on her waist. "All is well. Your son just decided to be active now."

Feeling the infant moving, Spock's eyebrow goes up into his bangs. "Indeed."

T'Mara inwardly shudders and silently thanks God for sparing her husband's life. "Yes, it was terrible when I saw you fall down that cliff and thought you had died. You were taken from me before T'Anya was born, but God allowed you to return to us. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again. God has spared me from that pain, and not just me, but our children. God must have plans for you, my husband," she adds, and then kisses his cheek.

He slowly removes his hand from her waist, his eyes never leaving her face. "Yes..." He clears his throat. "Perhaps, T'Mara, your husband is reevaluating his views of the Creator." He caresses her face. "We had better leave, for I am sure we have three anxious people awaiting our return."

T'Mara had been pleased when her father agreed to move to San Francisco to be closer to his family. The children were with Andre when the accident occurred. "Yes, I contacted Father en route to the med center. Then I updated him when Dr. Ross was tending to your neck. He told me he just got the girls to bed."

As Spock leaned back in his seat, she started the car and drove off.

ooooooooooooooooo.

They arrive at Andre's around 2300 hours. Spock and T'Mara walk up the front steps of the old Victorian row home. Andre sees them through the front bay window. He opens the front door and is so overjoyed to see his son-in-law alive that he wraps his arms around Spock and tightly embraces him.

"Father!" T'Mara injects.

"It is alright, T'Mara," Spock assures her as Andre lets his hands drop to his sides.

Andre smiles at him. "My son, I am quite happy to see you are among the living and for the most part well."

"Thank you, Father. Believe me, I am very pleased to be alive." A slight smile comes to Spock's face. "Are the girls upstairs?"

"Yes, I believe they finally fell asleep. Both were quite worried," Andre informs Spock.

Inside, T'Mara sits on the love seat as Andre sits back down in his favorite easy chair. Spock heads up the staircase. He walks into the guest bedroom. He quietly opens the door so not to startle the children. T'Meika is asleep on her side, facing away from where Spock stands. T'Anya is across from her in the other twin bed. He drops to one knee beside T'Meika's bed and lightly places his hand on her shoulder.

"T'Meika," he says softly.

She stirs and turns herself over so she could face her father. Her eyes widen and a smile spreads over her face. "Father! Oh, Father!" She wraps her arms around his neck. Becoming aware of her overly emotional reaction, she says in a more even tone, "Sorry, Father."

He gives her a small smile and gently says, "T'Meika, it is alright." He strokes a few strands of her dark, curly locks from her eyes.

"Father, can you do me a favor?"

"What is that?"

"Please try not to travel near any cliffs." She smiles up at him.

He almost chuckles at her request. "T'Meika, I will try to keep that in mind. Since the hour is late, we are going to let you spend the night here. We will come around 0900 hours to pick you up.

Hearing voices and realizing she is not dreaming her father's voice, T'Anya sits up and then blurts out with excitement, "Daddy!" She hops out of bed, then embraces him. "Oh, we were so afraid that you were badly hurt."

T'Meika shakes her head. "Oh...T'Anya, you exaggerate. Grandpa told us father was going to be fine." She looks back at Spock. "Can't we going home with you tonight?"

He does not have a rational reason for why they could not come home with them right now, but he is experiencing a strange urge to return to the scene of the accident. There is an insatiable need to answer the unresolved questions in his mind. Being able to have their daughters here would allow him and T'Mara to leave early in the morning to go back to the outlook.

Spock finally finds the words he wishes to say to his girls. "T'Meika...T'Anya...you remember when mother was missing?"

Both nod.

"I had to go back to the area where the accident took place. Well, I need to go back to the cliff. I seek information for something that baffles me. So please understand."

This time young T'Anya speaks up. "But Father, can't it wait till tomorrow afternoon?"

He takes in a breath. "Normally, I would say yes, but not in this case. Now, you both need to go back to sleep. Do not be concerned. It will not take long. Goodnight." He kisses T'Meika's forehead, then T'Anya's.

"Goodnight father," they say together.

Spock heads downstairs and sits with the others. Deep in thought, he says, "Father, I have been considering what transpired today, replaying the whole incident in my mind. After T'Mara and I arrived at the outlook, I examined the cliff. As you are aware, I value being very observant. The drop to the ocean was at a 98-degree angle and there was not a single ledge, let alone one large enough to hold a vehicle of any sort. As I fell behind the Corvette, I was certain that the young man and I were doomed to die. For the briefest of moments, I was apprehensive as to where my soul was headed. I felt it was en route to an abyss." Not attempting to hide his bewilderment, he adds, "I cannot rationalize how our lives were saved, nor can I explain it away with logic."

Andre leans back as he considers Spock's words. "First, my son, you were placed there to help rescue that young man. Perhaps you were sent down the cliff because God wanted to get your attention. I know, for I have experienced the Lord trying to get me to focus on Him. He tried several times, but I was not paying attention. Finally, that day at the Giants game when you saved us from the disruptor fire, I realized that God was speaking to me. From that day forward, I never had another drink of alcohol. I am now able to become the father to T'Mara that I should have been all those years ago. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

Spock also sits back. "I understand, but to be honest, I still have a lot to ponder. In any case, I will take to heart what you have shared with me." He pauses. "The girls are so comfortable in their beds. Can we wait until morning to take them home? We can be here at 9:00."

T'Mara casts him a questioning look.

Andre smiles and rises from his chair. "Of course. Now, I'm sure you are both tired and want to go home. Goodnight, my children. Get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Spock wakes with a start. His usually accurate time sense seems to fail him, so he turns his head to view the wall chronometer. It reads 6:05 in the morning. That is two hours and five minutes later than he wished to arise. His body must have needed to recuperate more than he realized. He glances at his wife, who is still sound asleep. With some regret, he gently touches her arm.

"T'Mara…I need you to wake up," he says gently.

She stirs groggily. "H'm…what?"

"I need you to wake up. I need you to assist me."

She sits up, her mind reeling with worry. "What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"No, T'Mara, nothing is physically wrong with me. I want to go back to the outlook. That is why I left the girls with Andre. I need…answers. I must know if that overhang is still there." He gets out of the bed.

Startled, T'Mara studies his face. "Why now? Can't it wait?"

"No, I need to go there now. I realize this is an unusual request, but please…"

He holds his hands out, and she goes to him. Was he actually pleading with her? "Okay," she agrees, "let's get ready and go find your answers."

Once clothed, Spock gathers two flashlights and his tricorder. Due to the shortness of time, they enter the skimmer and fly into the morning gloom. He lands the vehicle right on top of the Corvette's skid marks. A temporary rope barrier bridges the broken area in the safety fence. Spock exits the skimmer, and turning on his high-intensity flashlight, heads towards the roped-off area. T'Mara does the same.

Spock peers down the cliff and runs his flashlight along the length of the bluff. He does not see any ledges. The rocky hillside is just as it was before the accident.

At his side, T'Mara also gazes downward and speaks in stunned voice. "My husband, the ledge…it's not there!"

It all seems inconceivable to Spock. Something made of rocks, dirt, and other organic materials just does not disappear without a trace. His eyes flicker with an intense desire to know.

"Perhaps," he considers aloud, "the ledge was an artificial safety construct triggered by sensors."

Retrieving his tricorder from the skimmer, he painstakingly scans the cliff's edge and the turnout for any sign of sensors. Finding none, he then opens a cargo door on the skimmer and removes a pair of jet boots.

T'Mara is right behind him. Realizing what he is about to do, she seizes his arm. "When did you pack those? Have you lost your mind? You aren't going down that cliff! What if those boots malfunction?"

"I assure you, I have not misplaced my mind. It is still in my head where it belongs," he replies, attempting levity to dispel her anger.

Her grip on his arm tightens. "Damn! That isn't funny! Don't do it... _please_."

Spock gazes into her troubled eyes. "T'Mara, I must see for myself if the overhang appeared through miraculous means. Trust me, these jet boots are completely reliable."

She slowly releases her grip and lets her hand drop to her side. She knows there is no stopping him, for he is determined to head down the embankment. Offering a silent prayer, she shakily says, "Okay. But so help me, if you get yourself killed…"

Spock sets down the boots, and taking her into his arms, kisses her tenderly and says, "T'Mara, my love, I should have died yesterday, but was spared. I will be alright. My scientific mind needs to investigate... I have a strange feeling that my life will be changed from this day forward."

She studies his face and relaxes. It dawns on her that this might be the very test that leads him to Christ. "Go ahead, then. Find the answers you seek."

He gives her a brief smile, then turns away and changes into his jet boots and straps on the control belt. With his tricorder hanging from his shoulder and a flashlight in hand, he soon levitates to the spot where he calculated that the overhang should have been. Hovering, he studies the surrounding rocks and boulders. Then he takes some dirt into his free hand and rolls it between his fingers. He feels each fragment and mentally analyzes it. Finally, he takes hold of his tricorder, turns it on, and adjusts its settings to analyze the rock formation and search for any hidden mechanical device. Data flashes across its small screen.

The rock face is composed of common minerals formed 3586.57 years ago. There is no artificial mechanism present, nor did a mechanical device emerge from the boulders.

Suddenly the tricorder begins to vibrate and the screen turns yellowish-orange. The entire tricorder heats up and glows the same color. As Spock stares at it, dumbfounded, the light encompasses him. A ledge grows under his feet, and his jet boots settle to the ground.

Spock stands frozen as a white-robed figure appears nearby. In a deep voice, the figure addresses Spock in his native tongue. "My son, all was as it is now. Oh, ye of little faith. Throw your skepticism away for now, and believe. Trust in the Lord your God. After you died aboard the _Enterprise_ , I allowed your soul to be placed back in your body because you gave your life for your friends. Now, once again, I have spared you. Yes, it was I who out of love placed that outcropping of land where you fell yesterday. Ask me into your heart so that your soul will be mine, and when your day comes to depart from this world, you will spend all eternity in Heaven. Remember, blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed. So, my son, go back to your loving wife and start anew."

Spock continues to stare at the glowing, robed figure. He could not help but recall his experience with his misguided half-brother, Sybok. Crossing the Great Barrier to a planet that held an evil creature trying to pass itself off as God. It was not logical, but this figure before him seems to emit pure holiness. Spock is greatly attracted to him, but a lifetime of doubts remain.

Gathering himself, he asks, "Who _are_ you?"

"I AM WHO AM," speaks the penetrating voice with love. "I am the Way, and the Truth, and the Life. I am the Living Water. I am the Good Shepherd."

Spock knew enough of Judeo-Christian scripture to grasp the references. "If you are…who you say you are…why would you choose me? Someone who has never accepted you as my God and Savior."

With infinite patience, the wonderful Being tells a story about a shepherd seeking a lost sheep. Finishing, he says, "Just so, I left the ninety-nine and went in search of you. Each soul is precious in my sight. Go now, your wife awaits you."

Slowly the white splendor fades, and Spock's tricorder begins to functions normally. He stares at the instrument. His body shudders for a few seconds, then he exhales as if he had held his breath the entire time the Being spoke to him. He closes his eyes and attempts to regain control over his rioting emotions, but does not totally succeed.

He glances at the clear blue sky; it was as it should be, a dawning morning sky. He looks up to where T'Mara stands. He sees that she appears awestruck to see him standing on the ledge that had reappeared. He wonders how much she had seen. Had she, too, heard God's words?

At last he finds his voice and calls to her, "I…I am coming back up!"

Engaging his jet boots, he rises above the cliff and descends to the ground beside T'Mara. He guides her away from the cliff's edge, and they stand facing each other.

"My…my wife," he asks, looking deeply into her eyes, "have I changed?"

She is at first confused by his question, and ponders for a moment. She had witnessed the glowing tricorder and the intense light that seemed to surround Spock. Maybe he fears that the phenomenon had somehow transformed his appearance.

"Uh, no," she replies at last, frowning. "You look the same to me." _But did he really? Deep in his eyes, there was a strange radiance…_

Spock put his hands on her shoulders and draws in a deep breath. How can he explain what has just occurred? He only knows that for the first time in his life, he feels completely whole. For the first time in his life, he believes in something, in _Someone_ , beyond dry scientific facts. "T'Mara…listen to me. As outlandish, as _illogical_ it may seem, God has just spoken to me. Did you hear his voice?"

T'Mara's jaw drops. Fear stabs her heart, for Spock's injuries must be worse that the doctor realized. Clearing her throat, she says, "There was only light. It became so bright that I couldn't look at it. Did the flashlight malfunction? I got worried and began to pray…" She takes hold of his hand. "Come back to the skimmer and rest."

Spock draws his hand away and begins to pace and gesture, which is totally out character for the normally restrained Vulcan. "I do not need to rest. There is nothing wrong with me. In fact, I have never felt so well." Coming to sudden halt, he faces his wife. "You saw the ledge. How do you think it got there?"

T'Mara had no reply.

"My aisha, God _spoke_ to me in words from your Christian scripture. He called himself 'the Way and the Truth and the Life'. He reached into my soul, and I cannot help but believe. What do I do now? How do I answer him?"

The enormity of what is happening begins to dawn on T'Mara. Yes, surely the ledge is proof of her husband's sanity. She saw it with her own eyes. Sudden joy sweeps away her fear. Holding out her arms, she rushes over and embraces Spock. He holds her close and he feels her great happiness.

"I will help you," she promises. "You need to ask forgiveness for your wrongs, then ask Jesus into your heart, into your life. When you are ready, I'll guide you through a prayer." She smiles at him.

"Then proceed, T'Mara," he tells her. "Let us pray now."

Drawing back, she holds his hands, and they pray. It was a short prayer of repentance and inviting the Son of God into his heart. Once they finish, T'Mara senses a peace in her husband that she never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

The ten minute flight back to their home is spent in conversation about Spock's spiritual encounter. But once they arrive, he withdraws to a private area and meditates on the supernatural encounter that has shaken him to his core. Afterward, there is time for a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fruit.

Spock finishes eating and pulls his chair closer to T'Mara.

She studies his face as she drinks the last of her tea. "My sweet, I remember you saying that your life would change today, but I never expected this. I've never seen you so much at peace."

His lips turn upward. "Yes, T'Mara, I agree with your assessment. I thought I had achieved complete peace after encountering V'Ger, but that was fleeting. Then I found a bondmate to complete me, but your love still did not fulfill my ever-seeking soul. The seeker has now found his proper path." He reaches for her hand. "T'Mara…I am a new man. My Vulcan and human halves have truly become one."

She takes his hand and lightly squeezes it. This was an answer to the prayers she had offered ever since she first became his friend. She is radiant with love for him, and love for their Heavenly Lord.

"We should be leaving," Spock tells her, "I am sure our daughters are impatiently awaiting us."

At Andre's old Victorian home, T'Meika is the first to see them coming up the walk, so she opens the door for them. She calmly greets them as they enter. "Mother, Father, I am pleased to see you."

T'Anya happily runs up to them and exclaims, "Mommy...Daddy!"

All settle on the cushy gray sofa, and T'Anya squeezes between her mother and father.

Andre walks into the living room. "Ah, you're here. Excellent. My grandkids have been so anxious for your arrival that they've been pacing back and forth."

T'Meika huffs, then replies, "Grandfather, really, you exaggerate. Vulcans don't get anxious. I…was merely breaking in the new shoes that you gave me."

"You, my granddaughter, are beginning to sound like your father," Andre declares as he turns his head towards his son-in-law and stretches out in his favorite easy chair. He notices an unusual gleam in Spock's eyes.

"Ah, yes, then I have taught her well," Spock states with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Andre leans forward and studies Spock closely. "My son, I can't explain it, but I sense a difference in you."

"Indeed, Father. I have something to tell you and the children."

Spock is not sure how the story will be received, but he shares the tale of his encounter with God that morning and his acceptance of Jesus as his Lord and Savior. He is keenly aware that the account would seem nonsensical to a nonbeliever, but Andre was a Christian, and T'Mara had seen to the children's religious instruction.

T'Meika speaks first. "Oh, Father…God is indeed a faithful God. First He brought mother back into our lives, and now He has answered my prayers for you."

Andre's beams with delight. "This is wonderful news! From this day forward, your life will never be the same."

T'Anya's eyes shine with happiness, and she gives her father a big hug. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so glad you love Jesus, too."

T'Mara lays her hand on her stomach as she feels the baby move inside her. She cannot not help but wonder if he is feeling her joy. "I have always believed God would answer my request, but I didn't expect Him to use such incredible means." She places a sweet kiss on Spock's cheek.

"Perhaps," he muses, "God felt that a thick-headed, at times overly analytical man needed a Moses-like experience. He had to literally talk to me and prove that He not only exists, but also cares about us. Until now, I have always found a logical explanation for every situation. When I told Valeris that the universe would unfold as it should, I did not include God in that equation. Now I realize that things will come together as they should because God is in charge of His creation." But silently Spock wondered if this strong sense of belief would eventually leave him. Even at this moment, a part of him was attempting to reveal the irrationality of his newfound faith.

Andre interrupts his thoughts. "Spock, I realize everything that's happened to you is quite overwhelming, but…have you had time to consider the next step? Baptism?"

Fingering his beard, Spock looks to his wife, then back at Andre. "I will certainly consider baptism, but first I feel the need for further education in the Christian faith. I intend to consult with the pastor of our family's church."

"Good idea," Andre concurred. "I'm sure Stephen will be a great help."

T'Meika watches her father and smiles inwardly. Her eyes widen as an idea pops into her head. "Father…I made my commitment not long ago, but I have never been baptized. What if, when the time comes, we do it together?"

Spock turns his head towards her. His eyes glint as he responds, "A good suggestion, T'Meika. It would be an honor to join you."

T'Mara's eyes shimmer with joyful tears. "Not only will I get to witness my husband being baptized, but our daughter as well." She feels an abrupt movement inside her, and touches her pregnant belly. "Apparently, I'm not the only one who is happy with the turn of events."

ooooooooooooo.

Later, at home, T'Mara prepares a special Vulcan dinner. She places the food on the table, pours out two glasses of red wine, and calls her family to the table.

Spock looks at the food with appreciation. "T'Mara if this meal tastes as good as it appears, then we are in for a treat."

"I hope it is appetizing. I followed a recipe that I got from your mother right before your parents left for Zatar."

She reaches out on either side of her, and everyone holds hands as T'Mara blesses the food.

After a few hearty bites of his meal, Spock drinks some of his wine, then places the glass down. "My love, once again you have prepared an outstanding dinner."

"Thanks. I thought this special day deserved a special meal," T'Mara replies, then takes a sip of her wine.

"Speaking of my mother, I need to contact her and Father. It has been 2.35 weeks since my last conversation with them."

T'Mara sets down her fork. "Uh…when you contact your parents, are you going to tell them about your encounter with the Almighty?" Sensing his uneasiness, she adds, "I'm sorry; perhaps you should wait."

Spock tips his head to one side. "Actually, I do plan to discuss all that has happened to me – last night's accident and the supernatural encounter this morning. I had thought to just tell my mother, for she would be more accepting of my conversion, perhaps even happy. But I cannot expect her to keep such a secret from Father. So, knowing his reaction, this will be my first test. I shall contact them tomorrow, after I've had time to pray and consider my words."

When dinner is finished, everyone rises and clears off the table. After the children leave the kitchen, T'Mara quietly asks Spock, "Do you want me to be with you when you contact your parents? Not to speak to them, but as moral support?"

Spock puts a plate in the cleaning receptacle before turning to her. "Yes, I would appreciate having my bond mate with me. After dealing with my father, I will need you there."

T'Mara responds with a warm smile, and after completing the kitchen chores, they adjourn to the living room and watch an "old time movie" with their daughters.

oooooooooooo.

In the morning, after dropping off the girls at their schools, Spock and T'Mara drive to the Star Fleet campus.

"T'Mara," he informs her, "I have arranged a substitute to take over my last afternoon class. I have an appointment with Stephen at the church."

She smiles as the car stops at her building. "Good, will you pick me up here?"

"Yes, at the usual time. May your day be pleasant," he says in Vulcan.

"May yours, also," she responds back in Spock's native language, then leaves the car.

At the main campus, Spock parks in front of the quad area. He sees Jim Kirk waiting for him in the middle of the quad. He gets out of the vehicle and walks over to his former captain.

"Hello, Spock." Jim appraises his friend, for he had heard about Spock falling down the cliff. "You appear quite well, considering…"

"Yes, I am fine, Jim. I still suffer from back spasms, but the doctor gave me a patch to minimize them. My wife always makes sure I follows the doctor's orders." Spock admits with some levity.

"Yes, a good woman you have there," Jim says, smiling. Both begin walking to the Admiral Pike building where their offices are located. "Have you heard the latest scuttlebutt about you?"

Spock slowly shakes his head. "No, I have not."

"They're calling you a hero. Ever since you came back from the dead, some of these young cadets idolize you."

Spock stops just inside the building and looks at his friend. "I am no hero. I could not keep the car from slipping over the edge. If it wasn't for a providentially-placed ledge, the car's driver and I would now be dead. These naive cadets should not idolize me."

Jim grinned. "I don't mind being revered. It makes the cadets listen to my every word—they learn better." He pats Spock on his upper back. "Besides, having all those young female cadets worship the ground you walk on is not so bad, is it?"

Spock frowns as he responds. "Jim…I actually find it uncomfortable. Regardless, all that I have achieved cannot compare to the glory of the God who created the universe." He turned to walk away. "Good day, Jim."

Stunned, Jim stares at his departing friend. "Er...Good day, Spock."

Spock rides the lift to his office and sits down at his desk. He turns on his computer to ready himself for his classes. Once satisfied, he sits back and lets his mind turn to other matters. Though he is by nature a private person, he experiences a strange, disconcerting urge to let his students know about his encounter with God. Refusing to consider the thought, he heads out to the lecture hall.

All morning long, students question him about his attempt to rescue the young man, and his free-fall down the rugged hillside. He gives only the barest facts, but an uneasy feeling keeps telling him that he should reveal more…much more. It is a relief then the time comes to meet T'Mara for lunch in the officers' lounge.

Meanwhile, Jim and McCoy are sitting in a far corner of the lounge, engaging in their own interesting conversation.

After hearing that Spock had acknowledged God as the creator of the universe, "Bones" McCoy almost chokes on his coffee and sputters, "He said that?"

Jim's face shows his bewilderment. "I know...strange, isn't it? He headed for his office before I could say anything."

Bones takes a few bites of his club sandwich before replying. His brows draw together. "That does not sound a bit like our cool, analytical Spock. But his medical records were forwarded to me, and there was no sign of a head injury."

Out the corner of his eye, Jim sees Spock and T'Mara leaving the lounge. He turns his head for a better view. "This morning, he _looked_ perfectly normal to me. Whatever's going on with him, we'll find out eventually."

McCoy watches them walk towards the exit and gets a devilish grin. "Maybe I'll catch up to him and say, 'Hey Spock, you haven't discovered a pipeline to the Almighty, have you?'"

Jim shakes his head as his eyes bore into his friend. "Bones…this time, let him be."

oooooooooooo.

It is mid-afternoon when Spock keeps his appointment with Stephen Roundtree at The Life Everlasting Church. The door to the pastor's office is open. Stephen looks up from his desk and waves Spock inside. After a brief handshake, they settle into a couple of upholstered chairs.

The pastor smiles. "Typically Vulcan—you are exactly on time." Then he thinks for a moment. "I'm sorry, that comment could be taken as a racist remark. I didn't mean it that way."

"No offense taken," Spock assured him.

Stephen nodded. "So, my friend, how are you doing…or as your wife likes to ask, 'how you doing?'"

"I am fine." Getting right to the point, he adds, "You are probably curious about my meeting with God."

Stephen leaned forward in his chair. "Yes, I'd love to hear all about it."

Spock re-experiences his sense of awe as he tells the story in great detail, disclosing the exact words God had shared with him. When he is finished, he takes in a slow, deep breath. "Stephen, it was indeed a life-changing experience. Afterward, T'Mara assisted me with a prayer accepting Jesus as my Lord and Savior."

Stephen is amazed. If anyone but Spock had told him that tale, he might have considered it a case of overactive imagination. But Vulcans were not given to flights of imagination, so he can only say, "God must have wanted your attention, and He felt that was the only way to get it. You were very blessed to be singled out."

Spock lays his folded hands on his lap. "Indeed...yet I find it difficult to discuss this with others. All my cadets have seen the news reports about the rescue. They are full of questions, yet I cannot share what is really important – that I met the keeper of my soul. You must understand. I am a man who has never cared what others thought of me until now. Why, Stephen?" He tries to gain control over his confusion and regret, but does not completely succeed.

Stephen's eyes fill with compassion. He smiles at Spock and almost laughs. "I…am sorry. It's just I have been there. We are more alike than you know. T'Mara knows my conversion story. Let me give you a brief account of my shake-me-to-wake-me story. Ever since I was a child, I wanted to study metaphysics. I was attending the University at Berkeley. In the second semester of my junior year, I contracted Crieker's disease, which is usually fatal disease. As I lay in my hospital bed, past midnight, I could only move my head, because for the disease had made me a quadriplegic. I wanted to die and be done with it.

"All of a sudden, a blinding white light pierced right through the dark curtains that covered a large window. Then a deep, commanding voice began to speak. He said, 'Stephen, you will not die. I will heal you of the disease that now racks your body. I am your God, the one whom you turned your back on. Follow me and allow my Son Jesus Christ into your heart. I have great plans for you, Stephen. Now rise!'

"I did. I got out of my bed, and then fell to my knees and accepted Jesus.

"Afterward, I withdrew from Berkeley, and then attended Hope International University. I, too, found it very difficult to talk about what had happened to me, especially to my parents, because they were atheists at the time. I also felt that if I told anyone, they would think I was crazy or had experienced hallucinations caused by my disease. The doctors were no help, for they explained away the instantaneous healing by saying it was due to an experimental drug.

"My friend, don't worry, sharing these matters will comes with time, as it did for me."

Spock had listened with fascination to his every word. "Thank you, Stephen. A week ago I would not have believed you, but now it is very good to know that I am not alone in having undergone a supernatural experience. With God's help, I plan to contact my parents tonight and inform them of my conversion. It is my father who will cause difficulty. He will dissect what I tell him, then assure me that I only suffered a delusion brought on by extreme fatigue. Sarek is a staunch atheist. He looks upon belief in God as a failing."

Stephen speaks up. "May I make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"Have you read the Bible?" Stephen asks.

"Yes, and I have already begun to study it anew."

"Do you remember what Jesus said in his own defense when King Herod questioned him?"

Spock consults his memory. "He said nothing."

"Yes, and that is what I suggest you do. No matter what your father says when you tell him about your experience, give no reply. His mind is set and his heart is cold to any idea of a loving God. This won't lessen the pain of his rejection, but it may be your only recourse. Sorry, Spock. I can relate, for I have been there," Stephen finishes with all honesty.

Spock represses a sigh. "You are no doubt correct; to argue with my father would be futile. It troubles me that this situation will add to the rift between us. He was already against my choice of bond mate, and since T'Mara is Christian, he will likely blame her for leading me astray." The thought of his father's rejection weighs heavily on him. "Sarek will see this as a betrayal of my Vulcan heritage."

"How unfortunate. I see it as enhancing all that is Vulcan – after all, the Vulcans and every other race were created by God. But many people demand scientific proof that God exists. Well, over the years there have been many learned – and logical – articles that support the existence of God."

Interested, Spock tells the pastor, "I would like to read those articles." Hebrews 11:1-3 enters his mind and he quotes, "Now faith is the assurance of things hoped for, the conviction of things not seen. For by it the people received their commendation. By faith, we understand that the universe was created by the word of God so that what is seen was not made out of things that are visible." He raises both brows.

Stephen is wide-eyed with amazement. "Spock…I didn't know you have memorized verses out of the Bible. But yes, that is the best definition of true faith."

"Many years ago, I read the Bible when I was studying the major religions of Earth," Spock explains. "And as Vulcans have eidetic memories…"

Stephen nods. "Then it sounds like you already have a good grounding in Christianity. Do you feel ready for baptism?"

A bit uneasy, Spock shifts in his chair. "I…am not certain. My daughter, T'Meika, has suggested that we make that commitment together."

"Well, take your time," Stephen advises. "Meanwhile, you are always welcome at my church. Do you plan to attend services here with your family?"

"Yes, thank you," Spock replies, and they shake hands before parting.

ooooooooooooo.

That evening Spock sits at his home computer desk and, using his security clearance, links into a subspace channel to contact his parents. They are currently on planet Zartar, on a diplomatic mission.

Standing behind him, T'Mara massages the tension from Spock's shoulders as they wait for the communication to reach the hotel where his parents are residing. She is also feeling uneasy, for Sarek will certainly be displeased when he hears Spock's declaration of faith.

Finally, the images of his father and mother appear on the screen.

"Greetings, my son and daughter," Amanda says formally in Vulcan. Her expression is filled with love, but her face is pale and there are dark circles under her eyes.

Spock notices her sickly appearance. "Mother…are you not well?" he asks, not hiding his concern.

She gives him an unconvincing smile and answers in her native English. "Oh, I'm alright. I've been battling a flu bug, that's all. The human doctor residing here informed me I should be better by the end of the week."

Sarek now speaks. "Son, we viewed the news report of the accident in which you were involved. You appear undamaged."

"Yes, Father, I am doing well. I do, however, have something which I need to tell you both."

Spock's heart races as he begins his story. He does not skip a single detail of what unfolded while he examined the rock face where the outlook should have been. As he shares the story of his Godly encounter, he sees his father's face show increasing displeasure. Sarek's expression further hardens when Spock reveals that he is now a Christian.

Then, silence.

At last Sarek speaks, his deep voice terribly restrained. "Spock. I expect you to reconsider this irrational decision at once. What you experienced was obviously the result of the injuries you sustained; this newfound 'faith' of yours is only an illusion. I have no doubt that your wife has encouraged you in this. Cease relying on her and your humanness, or you will shame our family and dishonor all of Vulcan."

He awaits Spock's rebuttal, but none is given. Inwardly torn, Spock focused on Amanda. "Mother, please inform me if there is any change in your condition. Take care of yourself."

"Son, I love you," Amanda says, then raises her hand in the Vulcan salutation.

Spock matches the gesture. "I cherish you always, Mother. Live Long and Prosper."

He turns the computer off and sinks back in his chair.

T'Mara kisses the top of his head. "I am truly sorry, my sweet, but it is what you expected from your father."

Spock looks up at her beautiful, loving face. "Yes, to be expected." He stands up and faces his wife. "T'Mara, I deeply regret what he said about you…"

She holds out her arms and they embrace, gathering strength from one another.

"T'Mara", he says tenderly, "I don't believe that Surak's philosophy of containing one's emotion meant for the Vulcan heart to be cold. We are bonded mentally, emotionally, and now spiritually, as well. The love I have for you runs deep within my soul. Remember always, no matter what my father says or does, I will never forsake you. May no man separate what God has joined together." Drawing back, he gently wipes a tear from her face.

Gazing into his eyes, T'Mara tremulously smiles. "I don't think your father's heart is totally absent of feeling. I don't think your mother would have married him if it was. But for some reason, he expects you to be more unemotional than a full-blooded Vulcan."

"I cannot change for him," Spock declares. "And I've decided to go ahead with my baptism. I am ready."

ooooooooooooooo.

The Saturday of Spock and T'Meika's baptism, the sun rises into a brilliant blue sky. The service is to take place at 1100 hours, and they have planned a picnic lunch afterwards. There is plenty of time to pack the picnic hamper, enjoy a good breakfast, and don their clothes for the special day. Spock wears a dark civilian suit and T'Mara chooses a flowing pink dress. The children dress in shades of lavender.

As they enter their skimmer, T'Mara says, "So, Spock…T'Meika, are either one of you nervous? I remember when I made my public commitment to Jesus, I sure was. But once I stepped into the cold water of the Schuylkill River, my nervousness left me."

"Nervous? I believe not," Spock comments as he pilots the skimmer into a sky lane. "I only hope that news of this event has not been leaked to the press."

"Maybe Father isn't nervous, but I have a bit of an anxious feeling," T'Meika admits.

Ten minutes later they arrive at peaceful, tree-lined Living Well Park, where many local baptisms are performed. Chairs have been arranged near the man-made pond. Stephen is already present, along with several guests. Spock is relieved to see no sign of the paparazzi. Together with T'Mara, he greets a mix of civilian and Starfleet friends.

Andre appears shortly afterward with his new friend, Dr. T'Sora. Spock raises an eyebrow at T'Mara. Both are surprised that the full-blooded Vulcan doctor agreed to come to a Christian rite.

Everyone begins to sit down. Choosing a seat, McCoy whispers to Kirk, "Spock only said that T'Meika is getting baptized. Why do I get the feeling there's more to it? Did he mention anything else to you?"

"No, he didn't." Jim Kirk turns to Uhura beside him. He knows that she is a friend of Spock's wife. "Nyota, what about it? Just T'Meika getting baptized, right?"

"Uh…yes…their eldest daughter," Uhura states rather sheepishly, for she did not want to divulge the secret that T'Mara told her.

Jim silently wonders. He is sure of one thing – Spock has not been the same since the night of the accident. Nothing dramatic, but a change nonetheless.

They all settle back and fall silent as Stephen begins the service.

"Thank you all for gathering here to participate in this proclamation of faith. There are a few words I want to say before we proceed. The people who have come here to be baptized are close to my heart. This is indeed a significant occasion, not just for their families, but for all who have come to witness it. To be baptized in Christ is an everlasting commitment, an obligation one cannot take lightly…."

As Stephen continues to speak, young T'Meika watches her father beside her. She is seated between her parents and reaches for their hands. She gives her mother's hand a squeeze to get her attention. Smiling, T'Meika nods toward her father's right knee nervously bouncing up and down. Her mother's lips turn upward.

Spock senses their attention and ceases the movement. "Perhaps…I am a little anxious, after all," he whispers to his wife and daughter.

T'Mara graces him with a warm smile. As T'Meika leans against him lovingly, he sits back and slowly exhales.

Stephen's sermon nears its conclusion. "The next words come from Paul and are not only for the people about to be baptized, but for everyone to hear. Ephesians 4:1-6. '…I urge you to live a life worthy of the calling you have received. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace. There is one body and one Spirit – just as you were called to one hope when you were called – one Lord, one faith, one baptism; one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all.'"

Stephen beckons to T'Mara. "You can come up for your solo now."

She walks to the front. A guitarist begins strumming the song, and T'Mara sings "Reckless Love" by Cory Asbury.

"There's no shadow You won't light up,  
Mountain You won't climb up,  
Coming after me.  
There's no wall You won't kick down,  
Lie You won't tear down,  
Coming after me.

Oh, the overwhelming, never-ending, reckless love of God,  
Oh, it chases me down, fights 'til I'm found, leaves the ninety-nine.  
I couldn't earn it, and I don't deserve it, still, You give Yourself away.  
Oh, the overwhelming, never-ending, reckless love of God."

Before T'Mara finishes the song, Spock and T'Meika head to the back where a makeshift changing room was placed.

McCoy stammers as he watches them. "Jim…you don't think? Naw…he wouldn't, would he?"

Jim also watches them and is taken aback by the idea of Spock getting baptized. "Nah, he's just giving his daughter moral support. That's all."

Spock allows T'Meika to change first. Within a few moments, she exits wearing a solid white robe. He then enters and emerges wearing the same type of religious covering. As both make their way to the front, Spock's Star Fleet friends stifle gasps of astonishment.

Stephen escorts them into the pond. All three enter the cool water. The water level comes up to T'Meika's waistline. She stands next to Stephen and crosses her arms over her chest. Stephen places his hand on her back. T'Meika acknowledges aloud that Jesus is her Lord and Savior. She takes a deep breath and holds her nose as Stephen gently lowers her down into the water.

"I now baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit," he says, then helps her back up.

T'Meika smiles at him, and all applaud. She steps aside, but stays in the water.

Stephen moves next to Spock, who proceeds to cross his arms.

"I won't let you fall in, I promise," Stephen whispers good-naturedly.

Spock gives him a slight smile, then professes that Jesus is his Lord and Savior. As Stephen lowers him into the water and pronounces the words of baptism, Andre sheds tears of joy for his granddaughter and son-in-law.

Spock rises from the water to the sound of applause. Together with T'Meika and Stephen, he walks out of the pond and is surrounded by friends and family.

"Well, I'll be…" McCoy says, patting him on the back. "You sure pulled a rabbit out of the hat."

"Rabbit out of a hat?" Spock retorts with smiling eyes. "Doctor, I am not wearing a hat, nor do I possess a rabbit."

"Damn it…you know exactly what I'm trying to say," McCoy sputters. "What's going on with you, anyway?"

Spock decides it is time to reveal the whole story to his friends, regardless of their reactions. "I will explain. But first, give me a moment to change."

A few minutes later, back in his suit, he describes the miraculous incident on the ledge to his Star Fleet comrades, who listen attentively but with varying degrees of belief.

Jim, who didn't care for the 'church scene', is wary of Spock's decision, but wants to support his friend in this new life choice. "Spock, that story of yours is…awe-inspiring. I guess if that happened to me, I'd head to church, too."

Nyota goes up to Spock and lightly embraces him. "Spock, I'm so glad for you."

"Thank you, Nyota," he says with gratitude, for he knows that she, more than any other Fleet friend, understands his decision.

More words of congratulation are received by Spock and his daughter, T'Meika. The crowd thins as people head home. Pastor Roundtree and his family are the last to go. Alone now with his wife and children, Spock savors the day's happiness and allows some of his inner joy to reach his face in a rare, full smile. If somewhere deep inside, a Vulcan voice is whispering that he must forsake the human God, for now Spock turns his thoughts to the picnic.


End file.
